Please Say You'll Think of Me
by Morgan Rory
Summary: Katara was captured, abused, and then saved by the most unlikely person in the Fire Nation...Prince Zuko.
1. The Parade

_**Please Say You'll Think of Me**_

**Olivia Georgiana**

**Fan Fiction:**

_**Katara **_

_**Zuko**_

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Disclaimer: Please understand that I do NOT own ATLA. This is a fictional story coming from my imagination! Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Parade**

_I was home. _

_ Back in the Southern Air Tribe. _

_ I was captured by the Fire Nation four years ago. _

_ I was rescued by the Avatar and my brother, with the help from an Earthbender. _

_I was happy to see them when they found me, but what they didn't know is that I wanted to stay there…in the Fire Nation._

_This is my story. The one that will probably never be told, or be heard from my lips. This is about my time with the Fire Nation Prince, my captor, but also my lover. _

"Katara, please stay behind the building," said Sokka my brother.

"Sokka's right, you'll be safe back here," said Aang, also known as the Avatar.

"Fine, but I'm telling you guys will need me," I said while crossing my arms. I know they are trying to protect me, but I'm stronger than what they think. I can help. Toph was back at camp, because of course things weren't going her way. I wasn't going to go either, but I felt that I needed to. The full Fire Nation was celebrating today, first, for Princess Azula's birthday and secondly, for succeeding further into the ongoing battle.

An enormous parade was happening in the middle of the capitol, and it was the first chance Aang could possibly make a move and stop the Fire Nation.

"We'll be fine, Katara, don't worry!" said Aang, always too happy for basically anything.

Aang and Sokka headed out into the parade and I watched then slowly blending in. We were all wearing our Fire Nation garb, but we can still be caught. Then we will be thrown into prison and after that who knows. After they were out of my sight, I turned my back and leaned against the building. I knew that if they didn't come back or I didn't hear screaming I would go after them. Minutes passed, which seemed like hours, but finally they were gone for almost forty-five minutes. Now it's my turn.

The parade was slowly turning onto the next block and I could take back streets. When I checked that the coast was clear, I headed out, watching for anyone or anything that would destroy my cover. Everything was working perfectly, no one saw me, and if they did most would think I was just some Fire Nation teenager.

After a couple minutes turning corners, I caught of with the parade. I walked behind the crowd, blending in, but then I saw Aang. Not on the ground of course, but up on the roof of the building that Azula was currently enjoying her birthday feast. I watched him, he was motioning to someone on the ground, I looked—Sokka. They had a plan, and it looked like it was working.

My eyes left Sokka and went back to Aang. He was staring right at me…strange. Then he stood up and started to put his body in a bending stance. Sokka followed his gaze and looked at me as well.

Sokka's eyes opened wide and he screamed my name, "Katara!"

No one really paid him any attention, mostly because of the parade. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see who it was. I gasped at Fire Nation guard.

"You look oddly familiar, Katara," said the guard.

I started to move my hands, trying to get hold of some type of water. Before I could, the guard took both of my hands and wrapped them in a water resistant cloth, made directly for a Waterbender.

I didn't scream or yell, because I knew that would be a cause for more punishment. I turned around and saw Sokka running after me, but by the time he was close enough, the other guards held him back. I looked back at Aang, still on the roof, we made eye contact, and I told him to leave. Who knew eye contact could talk so clearly.

"Run Sokka!" I looked back at my brother. He nodded and ran away, understanding my request.

The guard pulled on my restraints. "We're not after them, well maybe the Avatar, but we weren't ordered to capture him today. No, this was a special order made by His Highness, Firelord Ozai."


	2. Prisoner

_**Please Say You'll Think of Me**_

**Olivia Georgiana**

**Fan Fiction:**

_**Katara**_

_**Zuko**_

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Disclaimer: Please understand that I do NOT own ATLA. This is a fictional story coming from my imagination! Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Prisoner**

"Why the Firelord? How do you know my name?" Questions were flowing through my head. I want answers, damn it!

The guard laughed at me. "Everyone knows your name in the Fire Nation, you're one of the most wanted here. Same goes for your friends. But, with the Firelord, I'm not so sure. If it was my choice," he leaned down, closer to my face. I could smell the alcohol drifting from his mouth. The other guards already chained me to the wall, and if I looked down, I would be showing a weakness. I really didn't want to be taken advantage of right now either. The guard finished his statement, "I would use you for personal pleasures."

My teeth clenched and I stared at him with my blue eyes, which I was pretty sure would be turning a darker blue due to the light and lack of water. I wasn't all that worried; my knees were touching the hard surface below…stone. Toph could have me out of here in seconds. The guard laughed again in my face and then closed the metal gate.

"Ren will be here shortly to continue with your service here in the Fire Nation."

Then he left. _Who the hell was Ren?_

"Katara?"

My eyes slowly fluttered open by the calling of my name. I must've fallen asleep. I pulled myself back up and because of my arms being chained directly behind me, they grew stiff. _I was not going to show weakness._

"Yes?" My voice was scratchy, mostly to do with the lack of water.

I finally saw who the person was. A woman not much older than me, but looked motherly.

"My name is Ren, I watch over all the women here in the Palace. I'm here to show you your duties, and what is to be expected of you here in the Fire Nation palace."

"Why me?"

"Oh, my dear. I know I'm not supposed to say anything, but because of your close relationship with the Avatar, the Firelord has requested to capture you."

"I'm a trap?"

Ren looked away, but when she looked back at me her eyes slowly collected water. "Anyway, first we must bathe you, and then dress you. I believe the Firelord wishes to speak to you before you receive your…um, duties."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "_What?_"

"I know you probably don't want to see him, but as long as your in the Fire Nation he is your leader. What he says goes. I'm sorry Katara, but that's how things work around here. I learned the hard way about not listening," she lifted one sleeve, and bright red scars shone from her flesh. "I didn't listen and in return I was whipped, with the same fire that captured me. After awhile, some of the girls that came to the palace were extremely scared and they treated me like I was their own mother. So again I'm sorry Katara, I really wish I could help, but I can't."

That was that. I didn't question Ren anymore. I knew she felt bad about having to take care of me. She helped me over to the bath which I asked her to put freezing water in it. I was too weak to bend and Ren helped me bath and then dress because I was even too weak to put clothing on. Afterwards, she fed me, with some strange Fire Nation broth. To me, it didn't really have a taste mostly because I was too hungry to even taste it. We hardly talk after our last conversation and I thanked Ren mentally for that.

Then I knew I had to go…se him, the person that almost everyone wanted dead. Ren led me to the room, where she said was his study. I relaxed a little, thanking the spirits that it wasn't a bedroom.

"The Firelord requested the appearance of Katara," said Ren to the guards, standing outside the room. The two guards looked at one another and the nodded. The one guard opened the door and let me walk through. I glanced back at Ren before the door closed, and she gave a small smile. I looked in front of me and saw the Firelord. This was the closest I ever came to him. If only I had a little water, he would be dead. The people here knew better though and I was so dehydrated, I would've loved a glass of anything.

"Katara," said the Firelord, he looked up from whatever he was working on. "Around here, people bow to me."

I didn't move. I wasn't going to show any kind of courtesy to him; in response his eyebrows shot up, surprised in my rejection.

"Do you wish to be punished?" he asked and a shot of red flame exits him palm and disappears in thin air.

I'm ready to be sentenced to a death penalty instead he changes his mind.

"You still have that rebellion mind in you, that won't do," he started. "Here is your punishment. For not showing respect to your new leader, you will hereby be broken by my son, Prince Zuko. You will fulfill your punishment, and if you don't bad things will happen. Not just what happened to Ren, but worse."

I swallowed. I'm supposed to _work_ for Prince Zuko? That evil bastard, who has no right to control me.

"Take her away!" The Firelord commanded and Ren walked into the room and took me by my arm.

When we were far enough from the room she asked me what he said.

"I'm—my punishment is to work for Prince Zuko. The Firelord said I need to be broken. So what does that mean? I'll have to clean some rooms until I'm 'broken'?"

"No, Katara, being 'broken' by Prince Zuko means you are now his concubine."


	3. Day One: Confession

**Day One ~ Confession**

I woke up the next morning to Rena calling my name again. She convinced the guards to have my hands tied in front of me, instead of tied to the back wall. It's not like I could bend, with the Waterbending-prevention silk cloth wrapped around my hands. Plus I was so dehydrated, I couldn't even sweat water to bend.

Once I was awake, Ren bathed me again and dressed me. Today was my first day serving Prince Zuko. I don't believe the initial shock happened yet, because I still acted like a zombie. I followed directions, I didn't talk, I didn't want too. I just wanted to be in the arms of my brother or at home.

When my preparation was completed I followed Ren out of the prison and down a couple of hallways. A guard joined us sometime along the way, but I didn't notice because I was too busy paying attention to my feet. Then we stopped, and I looked up at Ren.

"This is the way to my room," said Ren, looking down a long hallway. "I'm sure a Royal Guard can take you to your room?"

She looked up at the guard and he nodded. Ren embraced me and I was thankful for the warmth. Before she released me she whispered in my ear, "Everything will be alright."

Everything won't be alright, I wanted to scream. I'm a Waterbender in a Fire Nation palace, I was screwed. She released me and smiled, showing little of her teeth. I tried to smile back but I couldn't, my lips just moved up a little, showing I cared. She turned and walked down her hallway, disappearing into the darkened hallway.

"This way," grumbled the guard. He hardly moved his lips, but he started to walk away and I decided to follow. We kept walking down the same hallway until, we stopped at a set of double doors. The Fire Nation symbol painted on the two doors; glowing torches burning nest to each door. The guard opened the door and took me by my wrist restraints.

I gasped at the quick pain and looked up at him.

"Welcome, to the Fire Nation."

Then he pushed me through the open door and I tripped over the long Fire Nation skirt I was wearing. Ren tied my hair in a loose bun, but because of the fall some of my bangs covered my face. I didn't want to look up, I couldn't handle if _he_ was looking back at me.

"What the hell?"

I heard the voice comes from a joining room, and my eyes snapped open.

"I said I didn't want any visitors today!"

I heard footsteps.

"I told my father I was only here for privacy! Guar—."

He stopped talking; I could see the outline of shoes, _his _shoes?

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

I didn't answer, I didn't want him to hear my voice. To notice who I was.

"Are you even from here? Answer me!"

I couldn't help it, I had to open my mouth before he would hurt me from not talking.

"Don't be stupid, Zuko."

"How dare you talk to me like that, I'm your prince!"

My head slowly moved upward to face him, my bangs slowly moving to the side.

"Katara?" He started, and then he crouched down. "What are you doing here? I told Aang and your brother to get away from here."

"We were following out your plan, to take out Azula."

"I could've done that. I couldn't risk getting all of you hurt."

I brushed off his statement. "You betrayed us Zuko, again."

"I told you I was leaving the group, so I could turn myself into the Fire Nation. My father was making too much of a problem without me here. I taught Aang what he needed to know about defeating the Firelord. Anyway, why are you even here? Weren't the others captured?"

"The guards just took me."

"Figures, they are using you to bring the Avatar here. Katara, you're the bait."

"I know, but we can not let them get Aang, Zuko. He's the only one who can stop your father."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to play along and see what happens. If Aang is smart he'll sneak into the Palace and not go on a tangent, for capturing his girlfriend."

I didn't say anything. Zuko got up and held out his hand. I held out both of my hands and showed him the silk cloth. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a knife from a nearby table, and cut off the cloth. He then took my hand and helped me up. He could see I was hurt and he took my arm and rolled up the thin sleeve. He saw my veins pulsing, begging for water.

"Here," he said and walked over to a pitcher and glass of water. I walked over, and when I finally saw he was going to let me drink, I took the entire pitcher and drank…and drank…and drank. "They really dehydrated you."

"You have no idea."

"You still didn't answer my question, Katara. Why are you here?"

"I disobeyed your father for not giving him the respect he requested, which he didn't deserve anyway. In return he punished me to stay here with you."

"As a servant? Katara that's not all that bad, I don't ask for much, but I'll make sure my father sees you're doing your work."

"I don't want him to see _our _work. Zuko, you and I, we have to…Zuko, I'm not a servant, I'm the one who is to give you sexual pleasure."


	4. Day Two: Innocence

_**Please Say You'll Think of Me**_

**Olivia Georgiana**

**Fan Fiction:**

_**Katara**_

_**Zuko**_

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Disclaimer: Please understand that I do NOT own ATLA. This is a fictional story coming from my imagination! Thanks, and enjoy!**

****Okay, so this one is a little shorter, also I was experimenting with Zuko's point of view as well. Tell me what you think! **

**Also, please tell me if you enjoy the shorter chapters, if not I'll expand! It'll take me longer, though! Thanks!****

* * *

**Day Two: Innocence**

I waited for Ren to come and pick me up last night, but she never arrived. Zuko said it was because this room was my only room for now on, or until Zuko got tired of me. He told me that he was going to talk to his father and see if I could possibly leave, but he doesn't think I will be released anytime soon.

"I will never!" I turned from the window and faced the door. Zuko slammed the door behind him, obviously really angry. "I could not believe he would make me do that!"

"What is it Zuko?" I finally opened my mouth, letting him know that I was still in the room. The only room I know of anyway.

He looked up at me. "My father, he is a despicable person. Katara I tried, I really did, but it looks like the only way you will get out of here is if…."

He didn't have to finish his statement. I _am_ being forced to do this. "Zuko, I can't, you know what the Water Tribe will say, better yet what my family will think of me? I won't allow it."

"You don't think I know this? He's just trying to get Aang and your brother pissed off, so it would be a counterattack."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

I couldn't look at him anymore. My eyes stayed locked on the blood red carpet.

"I guess, we'll have to wait to see what plays out. Maybe the group will come and rescue you, oh hell, I hope they will. If they're smart, they would've been here, and taken you. I don't know, I don't know what the hell is going on. And I hate it. Katara, I'm really trying to get you out of here. It's not healthy for you to be here."

I looked back up at him, confused. "What?"

"The Fire Nation, they will dehydrate you until you die. You'll disappear from human eye in less then a couple of seconds. The only reason your still here with me is because I agreed with my father."

My eyes widened. "You _what_?"

"I told him I would do it, but only if he would let you go in return."

"You are going back on everything you just said Zuko! At first I was safe, now I have to lie in your damn bed to get out of here?"

Now it was his turn to look at the ground, he whispered, "I'm sorry, but I have to, in order to keep you safe."

"You bastard."

**Zuko**

I didn't understand why Katara was so pissed off at me. My father will never have anything except for his own way. I tried to negotiate for her, I really did. I had to survive with her for the past couple weeks, and over that much time I've become good friends with not just her, but everyone else in the group. Sure Sokka sometimes doesn't trust me, but I guess no one can truly _trust_ me. Not after what I did, to make everyone's life a living hell. Hell, I even made my own life a living hell.

I know Katara is upset with the outcome of me ordered to sleep with her, just so she can return home. I could never come to actually do it though. As strong as Katara thinks she is, she's still very fragile. At times, she still needs that shoulder to cry on, or have those warms arms wrap around her. I wish I could protect her more, but I can't.

I know what she is thinking. I'm the Fire Nation Prince, so I should be saying goodbye to her at the main gate, but I can't. She would be arrested, and while she is being tortured, I will be forced to watch. Ridiculous, right? Yea, well that's the Fire Nation for you, a living and breathing, red hot hell.

I watch as Katara goes back onto the balcony and, sits down on the hard concrete. I leaned against the wall, slivers of my hair falling over my face. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I came to my final decision. I would have to do it, hopefully she will finally come to trust me, but, wait, _no_.

I glance back at Katara, her head resting on her palm. I couldn't.

I couldn't take her innocence away, she was too perfect to be destroyed.


	5. Day Three: Obedience

_**Please Say You'll Think of Me**_

**Olivia Georgiana**

**Fan Fiction:**

_**Katara**_

_**Zuko**_

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Disclaimer: Please understand that I do NOT own ATLA. This is a fictional story coming from my imagination! Thanks, and enjoy!**

****I hope you enjoy! I will try to keep updating, thank goodness I work at a library, were there are endless hours to write! This one's a little different! Read Zuko's true plans in joining to the Gang!**

* * *

**Day Three: Obedience **

I woke in Zuko's bed the next morning. He let me have his bed while he slept on the sofa, on the far side of the wall. The bright summer sun was shining in through the partly closed drapes, and the fresh ocean breeze entered the room. I knew we were not that far from and ocean but, far enough for me not to escape.

I slowly push the covers off of me, and slid onto the floor. I moved quietly, not wanting to wake Zuko. I glanced over at him; he was facing the other way, with his shoulders moving, mimicking his breathing. I could do it right now, I thought. Leave this room and probably nobody would notice I was gone. This was a palace by all means; people slept during the day and woke in the evening. Especially the Fire Nation, they slept, they destroyed villages, the women were ordered, the men slept with girls. This Nation was all testosterone, leaving girls helpless.

I slowly walked on my tip toes over to another room. I only ever saw the main bedroom and the bathroom. I didn't really want too, I watched Zuko enter these rooms sometimes, but never thought what could be held on the other side of the doors. When I reached the one door, I glanced over at Zuko again, making sure he wasn't awake yet. Thankfully he was still asleep. I slowly creaked open the door, and noticed blackness. In all honesty, Firebenders didn't need electricity, especially in their hidden rooms, where they could just bend and they had all the light they needed.

I knew I was out of luck when I didn't see any candles, but just then my hands fell across something in the dark. A small piece of wood? I felt one side of the stick and noticed that it was a match. Next to the match, I could was a strike-box. I slid the match alongside of it, and light illuminated the room. I took a while for my eyes to adjust, but when they did it was hard for me not to gasp. Maps of ever Nation, globes, wanted posters, and books filled with writing. This was Zuko's plans, the plan to capture the Avatar. I moved my fingers along the pages of his book, and read the script.

_"Avatar is in the Earth Kingdom, and picked up his next teacher. Some blind girl named Toph. She looked strong and will teach him a lot. The Water Tribe siblings are still traveling with him, and it looks like their plans will take him to the Fire Nation. My plan is working. When the Avatar is close enough to the border, I will—." _

"Having fun?"

I gasped and looked straight at Zuko. "I was just…um."

"Going through my things, I can see," the light from the match showed some his face, but just like that I could feel the heat touching my fingers, and quickly at to blow the match out.

"Damn it," I say.

"No worries, I help with your investigating," said Zuko sarcastically. Light appeared from his palm, which illuminated the entire room.

"I didn't mean-."

"To get caught," said Zuko. He was teasing me, I could tell by the smile appearing on his face.

"I was just curious," then my mood did a complete twist. What I just read, he was trying to betray us. "What is this? Your brilliant plan to capture all of us when we entered the Fire Nation?"

He looked taken aback. "_What_? Katara keep reading the damn thing."

I really didn't want too, but curiosity took over and I looked back at the book. I read aloud the sentence I was finishing.

_"When the Avatar is close enough to the border, I will join his group, and teach him Firebending. I know the Avatar can destroy my father, but without fire he's hopeless. I know it would be difficult to be accepted into their group, but I must in order to bring peace to this land." _

I looked up from the book and to him. I felt embarrassed, humiliated, for not understanding his true motive.

"Keep reading," he said

"Zuko, I get it, you were trying—."

"Read."

I took a deep breath, wondering why he would want me to continue, but I did. I started to read aloud the next entry, dated almost a month after the last entry.

_ "I have made my appearance, but I don't think they will trust me anytime soon. I don't blame them, I've destroyed homes of their own. I try my hardest not to lie—even though it is hard to do so with the extremely talented Earthbender, Toph—because I need to help them. The Avatar seems like he wants to trust me, but we still call each other the same name. Bastard. I think of myself as one, more than I do him. At least he's trying to help, while I stood behind the battle lines and watched innocent people get killed. The most difficult person to accept me is the Waterbender, Katara, I think that's her name. She is very protective of Aang, but then again, she has a right to be. I hope to start training with Aang in the near future, until then I will continue to try and change their plans, so they don't make any sudden moves. In my whole life, I would never think I would mention the Avatar by his first name. I guess there's always a time to change." _

"You wrote this?"

"Yes. I kept saying I wanted to help, but you all just thought I was trying to succeed in my father's plan."

"Of course we thought that. Zuko you were one of the most terrified person one could speak of. When you wanted to join us, I thought you were put to it. Then you started to teach Aang and, slowly started to trust you."

"You still don't though."

"You did some pretty horrible things. Those things can't be forgiven over night."

He looked down, "I know," he whispered. "For right now, though, please leave my things alone."

He walked out of the room, closing his fist around the flame, killing it.

I exited the room, "I can't promise anything."

"Then you'll have to learn obedience."

* * *

**Goodness gracious! That one didn't take that long, but hope to update later today! Thanks Zutara fans! **


	6. Day TwentySix: Sweetness

_**Please Say You'll Think of Me**_

**Olivia Georgiana**

**Fan Fiction:**

_**Katara**_

_**Zuko**_

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Disclaimer: Please understand that I do NOT own ATLA. This is a fictional story coming from my imagination! Thanks, and enjoy!**

****Alright I know, I know, I've skipped A LOT of days, but with skipping I was able to write more intimate things. It pretty much explains some of things that happen in those skipped days, but other than that, it's the same. Everyday. I couldn't do that, that would be boring! So, enjoy! **

* * *

**Day 26: Sweetness**

_**Foreword: **_

"**_We did not touch, we did nothing that would keep us pieced together. We were distant but yet close. We couldn't see a light at the end of the tunnel but it seemed not to matter anymore. I knew this wasn't going to last much longer, living peacefully that I really didn't want to in the first place. We both wanted freedom, hope in getting out of this place. Then again, if I left I wanted to go with _her_. This is what has me frustrated, I want to be with her, protect her, but yet I know I can't. _**

_**As soon as she touched my lips so gently, it was as if…."**_

_** —From the diary of Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation **_

I knew things weren't going to get any better. I've been in this place for twenty-six days. I thought Aang or even my brother would've been here already, but nothing! Like they fell off the side of the world, and I was alone in this ripped apart place. Of course I was with Zuko, but we hardly talked, obviously too afraid about the punishment I was put under. I was sitting on the balcony banister, looking over the tiny people below me. Zuko gave me permission to sit out here, especially because no one would be able to see me.

That's the other thing, I have a _balcony_, you would think I could leave whenever, but it's not possible. I would be dead as soon as my toes realized the window sills were too slim to walk upon. Instead I would sit out here, hopefully seeing Appa in the near distance, scooping me up and away from here.

Zuko was at yet another battle training expedition this morning and I was left in the room by myself for almost four hours now.

Just like that, I heard the door open. A guard walked into the room, helping Zuko onto the bed. I quickly got off the balcony and inside the room. I really didn't need the guard yelling at me and then telling Ozai. When Zuko was safely on the bed the guard looked up at me.

"You're the servant, make sure he's comfortable and healing," then a slow smile appeared on his face. "No working tonight. Good day, Prince Zuko."

The guard bowed and left the room. My teeth were clenched and my hands developed into fists. Zuko was looking at me, making sure I wouldn't do anything stupid, like killing that bastard.

"Katara," said Zuko, he held out his hand.

I took it and he guided me to the side of the bed. I sat, and he grimaced at the new weight on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just some scratches."

"You're a really bad liar. Let me look." I saw him breathing heavily, like it hurt him. Maybe a couple of broken ribs? I slowly moved my hands up to the piece of worn leather that kept the top of his shirt closed. I noticed his eyes were locked onto my face, but I continued. He helped me heal, I should help him. I placed my hand on his bare skin, hopping to feel even blood flow, something that would convince me he was okay.

I was wrong, he had broken his ribs and other internal damage I couldn't determine. I opened my eyes and looked at him, right into his golden eyes.

"What's the verdict, doctor?" he jokingly asked.

I could tell by his muffled speech that it hurt, just to talk. "I need your shirt off."

His eyebrows went up. "What? Sorry I didn't hear that right."

"Zuko, you have broken ribs, I can heal them, but I can't without touching your skin.

His eyes closed slowly, "Okay."

He lifted his upper body so I could grab the bottom part of his shirt and pull it over his head. Once his shirt is off, I look at his chest. It would have been gorgeous to look at but now it was black and blue from the damaged ribs. I placed my palm out facing the water pitcher on the other side of the wall. The water flowed to my hand and I placed the water between my palms. Once it was saturated on both my hands, I separated them, and placed them over his ribcage.

He hissed through his teeth, feeling the pain of his ribs moving back into place. His grunts and moans made me almost stop, but I couldn't, if I did things wouldn't be okay. He could be permanently damaged.

"What happened," I whispered, hopping to get his mind off the pain.

"Azula, she can be a l-little harsh," his eyes didn't open, but I could tell he didn't like to be the weak one. If I was doing this to my brother he would be crying his eyes out. But not Zuko.

Not Zuko.

He was strong, and he showed his strength to me. He stood up for me and tried to rescue me countless times. I was too blind to notice that he was trying to protect me, keep me safe, and out of harm's way.

Once I was done with moving his ribs, he exhaled deeply. He opened his eyes, and looked up at me.

"Thanks," he said.

"Are you sure you're okay? There's other damage internally, but I can't fix that. I'm mean if you're still—," I was over talking. Trying to get the thoughts of him out of my mind. I've shared a room with this hotheaded Fire Bender for twenty-six days and I never thought I would be thinking that way.

"Katara," he cut me off, because of my excessive talking. "I'm fine."

"Zuko, it's just…," but before my statement was completed, our lips met. _Finally_.

I knew that I shouldn't be, but I couldn't stop. His fingers were looping and tangling with my hair. I'm enjoying this, this feeling, this new roller coaster that I was introduced to. This new moment of truth that confirmed my thoughts. I don't think my thoughts are much better, because this is, in a way, my freedom.

**Zuko**

_What am I doing? _I should not be doing this, but it was like I was feeding a monster inside of me. I've wanted to do this, _this _with this tanned-skinned blue eyed girl for the longest time. She was saving me from the evil person I have become inside. I was opening up to her, relaxing against her. I let my arms drop back down onto the bed, waiting for her to let go, but she didn't. I could tell she was excited by these turns of events.

Then again, what am I thinking? I cannot, she won't, no.

**Katara**

He released his grip on me and I quickly gained balance from the tightrope I was walking on. I'm sure he hates himself already, and now I probably just opened another healing wound. He knew I wanted this, to continue, but he didn't, not wanting me to go further than I should. I got up from the bed and walked over to the balcony, my skin turning red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," I quietly said.

"Don't," he said from the bed. "Come here."

I turned back around to look at him.

"We won't do anything, let's just talk."

I slowly walked back to the other side of the bed and climbed on. I lay next to him and I allowed him to put his arm out, so I could lay my head where his arm met his shoulder.

"Whats it like?"

"What's what like?" I asked.

"The Water Tribe? The white snow and blue sky?"

I smiled, glad to be talking of winters and snowflakes. I started to speak, returning to home. The icy waters, sparkling igloos, penguins and polar dogs.

**Zuko**

I tried to image her world, I really did, but I just couldn't get that kiss off my mind. Her lips touching mine, her soft hair entwining with my fingers. I could still taste the salty cold water on her lips from the home she was visualizing for me. That tart taste, but contained that everlasting sweetness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, for kindness! Thanks again for be such great Zutura fans! Also I'm not sure if there were 'polar dogs' yet. I was watching the Legend of Korra and Korra has a polar dog, so I was like...what the hell!**


	7. Day Thirty: Humiliation

_**Please Say You'll Think of Me**_

**Olivia Georgiana**

**Fan Fiction:**

_**Katara**_

_**Zuko**_

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Disclaimer: Please understand that I do NOT own ATLA. This is a fictional story coming from my imagination! Thanks, and enjoy!**

******Please ignore and misspellings! I haven't yet edited it, but I know this was kinda in-demand! I will edit tomorrow after my classes! Enjoy, the longest chapter, and most difficult write ever! It's a little crazy at some places, but I had to show that the Firelord was a harsh bitch!**

* * *

**Day 30: Humiliation**

"_**I will not write much tonight. My hands are still sore from Zuko's whipping last night. Today is the end of day thirty, I've been here a month…I must stop, my hand is starting to bleed."**_

_** —From a shriveled piece of paper hidden under a pile of books, with small blood droplets scattering the page. **_

Zuko and I were sitting separate from each other. After the kiss we didn't talk much about it, but mostly just talked about our families and where we wish to be in the future. I was reading from some scrolls he said I may look at, while he was at his desk scribbling something on the sheet of paper. I glanced up at him times, he was either deep in thought or double dipping his pen in the ink goblet. Other than the sometimes turning of paper, or ink imprinting on paper, there was silence.

A small breeze entered the room through the open balcony doors, and my hair glided gently over my shoulders. The air was warm, the summer hot air, escaping from the cover of the clouds and draping it's warmness over the Fire Nation. A knock on the door released me from the warmness.

I looked at the door, but Zuko didn't bother to look instead he said, "Come in."

The door opened, and in walked a guard. "Your Highness, I have a dinner invitation from your father."

Finally, something got Zuko's attention, for he turned and looked at the guard. "Dinner? For what?"

"The Firelord said that it would contain some guests. He also said that you are to bring your er…um…servant with you. I was told Ren would be here shortly to take care of the girl. She's currently finishing off another."

"Very well, we'll be there."

The guard was surprised that Zuko mentioned us as _we _and not as _I _and _It_. It didn't bother Zuko, because he quickly went back to his work.

"You may leave, I'm busy," said Zuko, with his back turned to the guard.

"Your Highness," the guard bowed once again, and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm allowed to _go_?" I whispered across the room to him.

"He wants to know if you are doing your duty. So, you will be by my side the entire night. Act as though we are madly in love."

I giggled at the thought, and he looked at me. "Oh, so that's all I had to do in order to get your attention, laugh? I would've done it earlier."

He got up from the chair, and started to walk towards the bed. "You're laughing because we are 'madly in love'?"

He smiled at his own question, and I nodded and tried to settle another laugh.

"Things are different aren't they?" I whispered.

His smile slowly started to fade, and his hand gently touched the side of my face. "Of course it is. You're starting to enjoy yourself here, for whatever reason I'm not sure of."

I looked up into his golden eyes. "It's because of you. I probably would have been dead from going mad if I didn't live here in this room."

"I just wish I could help," now it was his turn to whisper.

"Zuko, shh," I placed a finger over his lips. "You've saved me more than I could ever imagine."

"How—?"

I cut off his words, by placing my lips over his once again. It was really the only way to shut him up. Once his initial shock was over, his face relaxed and his hand started travel its way to my shoulders. Both hands placed on my shoulders, one went to my waist and the other wrapped itself in my hair.

He gently bit down on my lower lip and I gasped, which made him pull away.

"Sorry, it's…," started Zuko, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"It's the fire in you," I smiled. "I like it."

He looked back at me and I pulled him towards me again. I honestly don't know what I've come down too. It's like he's drugging me with every kiss and I'm becoming obsessed. I just hope I don't abuse it because I don't think I could take withdrawal anytime soon.

When Ren arrived, Zuko kissed my hand and said he would wait for me in the hallway before we would enter the dining room.

"I can see that you and Prince Zuko have gotten fairly close," said Ren as we exited the room, and continued to walk down the long hallways to the servant chambers.

"Well, we talk and it's like we understand each other," I replied.

"You _talk_? Don't let the Firelord know that's all your doing."

"Zuko talked to his father and told him that I'm obeying and almost close to being broken."

" 'Zuko'? We are getting friendly."

"It's nothing, Zuko and I traveled together for awhile with the—."

"You can say it, Avatar Aang, I don't mind. Just because I live and work in the Fire Nation doesn't mean I am one."

"You aren't originally from here?"

"Hell no, I'm from the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se actually. I was kidnapped when I was thirteen and traded into prostitution. Then I was lucky when a member of the royal court bought me. We started off like you and Prince Zuko. We talked, and understood each other. Then the unbelievable happened, he proposed to me. Of course, since he was a royal member and I was concubine, the law refused it. Instead I visit him everyday just like it was the very first day I met him."

"Who is it?"

"He's a general for the Fire Nation Army and council member in the Head of War. Some say he's the Firelord's cousin, but I won't give away anything."

A smiled appeared on our lips, and my own lips started to curl into a smile. Wishing I had the own luxury. Zuko and I will not become anymore than friends, unless Ozai commands it otherwise. I was always be a whore to Ozai, no matter what I do. Then when I'm dead he will call me a dead lifeless whore.

Ren stopped at the same door I walked out of a month ago. When I entered I thought it would be dark and scary all over again, but it wasn't. The room was bright, and dozens of girls were talking, brushing their hair, or getting dressed for the evening.

"Katara, welcome to the House of Mistresses," said Ren and some girls looked up at her. They were hardly clothed and what they were wearing was as thin as wearing tissue paper.

"Welcome Katara," said an older woman, she walked up to me with bright eyes and a beaded dress. "I'm Kanna, the care mother for all the girls here."

"Hello."

"I've been told you were invited to go to the dinner tonight with Prince Zuko. You'll have to be washed, dressed, and be looking your best. Tonight might be the best or worst night of your life."

I nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good, first we go bathing room."

I was once again the doll in dress up mode. I was bathed, dressed, and primped all by someone other than herself.

"You are so pretty," said the girl who was brushing my hair and loosely tying it into a long braid. "I wish I was from the Water Tribe."

I looked into the hand mirror I was holding, and looked at her. "You're not from here either?"

"No, hardly any woman here is from the Fire Nation. My name is Poppy," she turned my chair so I was looking at her. "I'm from the Earth Kingdom. I came to the Fire Nation, when they kidnapped people in Ba Sing Se."

"You came with Ren?"

"Mmhmm, Ren is my cousin. She's six years older than me, so I stay here mostly. Doing chores, cleaning ladies when they come back, braiding hair," she smiled a warm smile at me, like she loved living here.

"You don't wish to go home?" I asked.

"Of course, but my parents were killed by the Fire Nation, so if I did return there would be no one there for me. The only family I have left is Ren, and she isn't going to leave anytime soon."

I knew what Poppy meant. Ren told me earlier about her own love affair.

"Poppy, are you done! The Prince is waiting!"

"Oh, yes Kanna, she's all ready!"

"Good, Katara please come with me."

Before I left with Kanna, Poppy called out to me, "Good luck Katara!"

"Oh that Poppy," said Kanna, and I looked forwards at her. "Always has her head stuck in the clouds."

I smiled at Kanna, and then left the House of Mistresses and out into the hallway. This time I followed Kanna, and we didn't speak, but just walked. The hallways started to get brighter and I knew I was getting closer to where more of the royals wander. I was right, because I looked up and saw Zuko leaning against a wall, his one leg bent, and his head slowly dropping. He obviously didn't get any sleep.

"Your Highness," said Kanna, but Zuko didn't wake.

"May I?" I asked.

"You really shouldn't, but I guess because _his_ you are allowed to."

I gently smiled and put my hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Zuko, Zuko wake up," I whispered.

He woke slowly, but when he fully was his eyes widened. "Oh, I'm, um sorry."

"It's alright. I guess I'm ready for this big dinner."

He smiled at me then looked at Kanna. "Thank you Kanna, give my regards to the other girls."

She bowed at him, then walked away.

"Do you know all the girls down there?"

"Most of them."

I was taken aback from this. He _slept _with most of those girls? "You've been with those girls, haven't you?"

"I'll explain later, for now let's get this dinner over with," he took my arm and wrapped it around his own. "By the way, you look great."

I smiled at his comment. I couldn't believe how much I was smiling here in the place I call my imprisonment.

"Welcome Brother," said Azula.

Because I was technically his, I had to stay by his side the entire night, unless he told me other wise. I really didn't want to be here at this specific moment, not with Azula standing only feet away from me.

"Hello Sister."

"This must be that Water Bender, correct? Such a pity," she looked at me. "I'm truly sorry that you have to be broken by my brother."

I really, really wanted to say something horrible to her, but it wasn't in my place to speak, and Zuko gently squeezed my arm, warning me. Here's another thing that surprises me. I couldn't believe that I was actually taking orders from Zuko, and _obeying _them. Then again, I guess when you trust someone, everything seems right when you listen.

"Prince Zuko."

My eyes widened at the deep voice that beckoned across the hall. I saw Azula bow and realized that it was the Firelord. Zuko turned and I turned with him.

"Hello, Father."

Zuko and I bowed at the same time.

"I see that you followed my command this time and brought the girl."

"Yes Father."

"Girl, come here," he addressed me. Me. I didn't want to be any closer to this man than what I had to be. I felt Zuko's hand on my back, motioning me forward.

I slowly moved, and bowed once more to the Firelord, which I highly disagreed with.

"Have you been broken yet?"

I looked up him quickly. How could he ask me this question in front of all these other people?

"Answer me."

I didn't. I was too shocked to know what to say. If I said yes, he would pursue me to talk more about it, and if I said no….

"No answer? Then I will have to find out for myself. Let's see if you turned to a real mistress," the Firelord raised his palm and a bright light appeared. I knew that I could be dead. Fire and water do not mix, but then I felt bare. Like everything was stripped from me.

I looked down at my legs and noticed a naked body. _My _naked body. I fell to the floor, trying to cover myself. Tears started to well in my eyes.

"Father!" I heard Zuko yell.

"Uncover yourself, whore!"

I refused. I refused to be humiliated any further.

"Katara," said Zuko. I watched as he took of his long coat and wrapped it around me. It was that big that it covered my entire body. "Are you alright?"

He placed a hand on the side of face, not caring about the other people in the room. Astonished by the way Zuko was treating a Water Bender.

My head lowered, humiliated. He helped me stand, and his hands went to my shoulders.

"I see the girl has an affect on you," said Ozai.

"No Father," he looked at him. "I just take pity on innocent girls."

"Innocent? Obviously you haven't broken her yet. Don't you realize that my you lying to me is the worst type of cover-up. You will both be punished. More so the girl will be than you Zuko. Ten strikes to the hands. That should show both of you not to lie to me."

The guards came up and took me by my arms. The robe flew open just a little, and I removed myself from their grasp so I could cover myself back up.

"I'll follow you," I yelled.

The guards rolled their eyes and attempted to grab me again.

"Don't touch her!"

The guards obeyed and motioned for me to follow. Zuko started to walked behind us as well.

"Oh, and Prince Zuko?" We all stopped, and looked at the Firelord once more. "You may do the lashing, and with fire."

My eyes opened wide, but Zuko bowed and said, "Yes, Father."

Zuko looked back at me and our eyes locked. His eyes started to fall; I could tell he was sorry.

The two guards, myself, and Zuko entered a dark room. The only light was from a window in which the moon showed through. The guards put me up against a wall, and tied a chain around my waist. Cuffs were wrapped around my wrists, making my hands vulnerable and fragile. Zuko stood back, with the guards behind him.

He mouthed the words, "I'm so sorry."

Then a thin bright light appeared from his palm and it lashed against my skin. I grimaced at the pain. My eyes closing at the sting, I didn't dare open my eyes. Then another lash. Then another, and another. After Zuko hit me the sixth time, I could start to feel a line a blood run down my hand.

I could feel the rough heat of the fire hit my hands one more time, and then I heard the chain unlocking. I didn't open my eyes yet, and I could feel someone hold me in their arms. Carrying me away from that horrible room.

My hands burned, and I only finally opened my eyes when I felt the comfort of a bed. My eyelids fluttered open, and Zuko sat on the edge of the bed, his body crouched over, with his elbows resting on his knees and his head resting in his hands. He looked over at me, relived.

"How do you feel?"

"How long have I been sleeping," I swear I didn't fall asleep.

"You saw the blood and fainted. I say it's been about sixteen hours."

I tried to get up, but when I placed pressure on my hands it stung and I dropped back down on the bed. I brought my hands up to my face; they were wrapped in a thing gauze-like material. Blood surfaced the white cloth.

"Ugh, I feel horrible."

"Katara, I'm so sorry. If I didn't do it, my father he would've done something worse to you. He already humiliated you by unclothing you, and I couldn't let anything else happen."

"It's all right. It's just some scares. I just won't be able to bend for awhile."

"I'll help you'll heal like you did for me. Then I'll help you with your bending."

"Sure you will. I'm no Fire Bender, Zuko."

"That's what makes you perfect. You're different, and I believe that's what I needed. Someone to wake me up, and get me out of this damn darkness."

I touched the side of his face with my bandaged hand. "That's that best part of where I come from. There is never darkness."

Later that night, Zuko was reading and after I soaked my hands in a special type of liquid, I felt good enough to write.

Zuko gave me a piece of paper, but because of his constant stress level, all the paper was shriveled and ripped. I didn't mind though, and I started to write with his ink pen.

"_I will not write much tonight. My hands are…."_

**Zuko**

I hurt Katara, and I saw the pain the blood. I could never hurt her again. I glanced at her while she was writing. She gasped at some of the pain she was enduring, but she was strong. She only wrote a couple of lines then asked me where she could hide the paper. I didn't question her, so I lifted a pile of books and told her to lay the paper on the floor.

When she let the paper done on the floor, I looked at the red stained paper. The blood was _my_ doing. I dropped the books, not wanting to see anymore blood.

She moved to the bed, and lifted the bed sheets over top of her. I headed for the sofa, instead she called my name and asked for me to sleep beside her. I didn't argue. I obeyed. I slept the night with the Water Tribe girl in my arms. So I could protect her, heal her, and save her from humiliation.

* * *

**Please remember I have to edit! I know, I know it was pretty awkward. Please review! **


	8. Day FortyTwo: Rescue Me

_**Please Say You'll Think of Me**_

**Olivia Georgiana**

**Fan Fiction:**

_**Katara**_

_**Zuko**_

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Disclaimer: Please understand that I do NOT own ATLA. This is a fictional story coming from my imagination! Thanks, and enjoy!**

*****Again I wasn't able to edit this one yet! **

**ALSO! This one is a little more MATURE!**

* * *

**Day 42 ~ Rescue Me**

"_**I wish I could help her more, but I don't know her bending…"**_

**From the diary of Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation**

**Zuko**

"Ugh, I can't do this!" said Katara as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Of course you can," I looked up from my writing. I'm sure Katara has gotten pretty upset with me because I'm constantly writing, but I can't help it. Writing is an escape for me, my own little utopia.

"No I can't," she looks at me. "Zuko, just face it I'll never be able to Waterbend."

I got up from the blanket, and brushed the sand off me. We were at the beach, the one secluded from the rest of the Fire Nation. We were the only ones, and I we would finally be able to talk without being spied on. That's right. Ever since the dinner, my father has placed spies all over the place. I didn't tell Katara about this, but she would find out, if she didn't know already.

I walked to the water's edge; Katara was knee-high into the water and trying to do basic Waterbending techniques. She had taken off the long Fire Nation robe she was put into earlier, and was now just wearing undergarments. It was intoxicating.

"Zuko…um, Zuko?"

My eyes went from scanning her body to her light blue ghost-like eyes. Damn, she saw I was distracted. Her legs started to move forward, and I noticed her moving out of the water.

"Please," I started.

"I was just getting my robe," she said her words gently. She didn't want me to feel embarrassed.

"You're fine. I'm sorry. Please continue. I'm sure you'll be able to bend soon."

Her face and shoulder muscles relaxed. "How can you be so sure? Zuko, I haven't been able to bend in weeks. It's hopeless."

Katara has been saying the same word everyday since I lashed her hands. I hate that word, but I know it's true. There's a really good chance that she will never be able to bend anymore. In comparison to a Firebender, it's like having a match and putting it in a room with no oxygen. The flame goes out but the thing that held the fire is left in a lifeless room surrounded by darkness. I'm sure she feels like she stuck in a huge waterless field…I think. I'm not really good at guessing what she's thinking.

"Teach me," I say.

She looks at me confused. "Teach you? Teach you what?"

"How to Waterbend."

She started to laugh, I guess it was crazy. "Are you joking? Zuko, you're a Firebender. It won't be possible."

"I know, I know I won't be able to bend water, but maybe if you teach someone you will be able to get your bending back."

"Maybe. Ugh, fine, but it's hard."

"Yeah right."

Katara showed some simple bending movements. I didn't know bending water had so much technique. I kept with it though and tried my hardest to understand the movement.

"You must plant your feet. Let yourself sink into the sand," she would say to me.

Not matter how much we worked and moved her bending refused to come back and I felt much worse. I just hope it won't be for nothing.

**Katara**

This was all hopeless, I just know it. I still don't understand why Zuko keeps making me practice my bending. I know that I have lost that ability. I guess he's just trying to cheer me up. I've been here what…forty-two days? The bandages that held my hands together were now removed but bright red scars still appeared on my skin. We've been out on the beach for a couple of hours, and I was getting tired. Thankfully Zuko saw my tiredness.

"Let's get back. The sun is going down soon. Plus, a storm seems to be coming."

He pointed out onto the blue water, and he was right. Dark clouds and a bolt of lightning appeared periodically.

"Yeah, let's go," I walked over to grab my robe which was covered in sand. I placed it over my shoulders and tied the belt. Zuko did the same with his own robe—he had taken off the robe because of the excessive movements which occurred in Waterbending—and waited for me to walk beside him.

The sky got darker as we walked up the stairs. As we got closer to the beach house, the rain started to come. It was a major downpour; rain was coming from everywhere. It felt good against my skin, and I lifted my face towards the sky. The cold water traced every contour that was on my skin. It was so overpowering, my arms opened up beside me and my eyes fluttered open.

The world was becoming hazy, like I was in a vortex. The world was moving but I was standing still, and before I knew what was happening, my body felt heavy and sank to the ground.

**Zuko**

"Katara!" I really don't know what just happened. One moment she was walking beside me and the next she fell to the floor.

I ran over to her and took her head in my hands. "Katara? Katara, wake up!"

Nothing.

I picked her up and carried her in my arms and into the beach house. I lay her on one of the beds and gently move my hands behind her head, supporting her.

"Katara, please wake up," I never knew I could be so desperate for a servant girl to wake up. No, she wasn't a servant girl, she was much more, especially to me. "Please, wake up."

I had no idea what happened. It was like the water was controlling her.

My eyes opened wide. "Ugh, I'm so stupid," I looked back at her. "Katara, I need you to listen to me. I know you can hear me. I need you to reach me, find me wherever you are. Come back to me."

**Katara**

I was in an enormous pool, surrounded by crystal-like water. I was swimming, moving effortlessly, and then I heard his voice. He was telling me to come back to him. How?

I started to swim to the top of the surface. Pushing myself forward until I finally broke the surface. Oxygen reached my lungs and I gasped in the air with my eyes flying open. My skin was still wet and I felt Zuko's hands supporting my head.

His hair fell forward, but I could see his smile getting bigger. I placed my hand on the side of his face and he leaned into my palm.

"Thank—," but I didn't get to finish my thank you because his lips were placed on my own.

**Zuko**

I couldn't help myself. I lightly touched my lips to hers, not wanting to push her away. What was a gentle kiss though, turned hungry. She pushed herself closer to me, and my arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Her body was now in a sitting position with her legs wrapped around my waist.

My fingers tangled with her hair, with my thumb stroking her cheek. I released my lips from her own and looked into her eyes.

"I couldn't….," I started to say. "I didn't know what I would do without you."

"Zuko…this is ridiculous."

"I know," I started to loosen my grip on her, but she placed her hands on mine, and pushed them back on her body.

"But, I want this," her eyes searched my eyes. "I need this. I need to be rescued."

"Rescued from this nation I know."

"No, rescued from these emotions. Zuko, I need you," as she spoke I moved her body under me so I was overtop of her. "I need your touch."

She took one of my hands and kissed my fingertips. Her hands went back to my face and she pulled me down to her. I could feel her fingers run down my chest and reach the belt of my robe. She untied it and pushed the robe back. I pulled one arm out of the robe at a time.

Her fingers scarped across my back. The sensation was paralyzing and a low moan escaped from my throat. Once I recovered it was my turn. I sat up, her legs were over top my own, and I untied the belt. I pushed her robe back and she pulled her arms out of cloth. I was scanning her body, trying desperately to remember every contour, line, and curve the she possessed.

I saw her hand reach for my own and when I was completely under her command, she moved my hand gently up her smooth bare skin, and my eyes closed. Finally she placed my hand on a place on her body. My eyes slowly opened, realizing the stopping. My hand relaxed on her breast and without knowing what I was actually in control of, my body sank back down onto her and we continued our kissing.

This was intoxicating, but it didn't last much longer because the door slammed open. Water, wind and light reached across the room and illuminated Katara and I.

"Zuko," said a guard.

Katara quickly pushed me off her and grabbed her robe to cover herself.

"You have no right!" said Zuko. "Never walk in on me again, and do not call me by my name. I have much more honor on my name then your own."

"Oh, yeah? I'm sure my name means something to the Water Tribe and my own sister."

"Sokka?"

**Katara**

My brother has found me. He was going to take me home. _No._ I don't want to go back. What am I thinking! I've waited for someone, anyone to find me, and here's my brother.

He rushes over to me and places his hands on my shoulders. "Katara, did he hurt you? I swear I will tear down this Nation if he even placed a finger on you."

"Sokka, he didn't do anything. I'm fine, really."

"Sure you are," he lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "They've dehydrated you. Your eyes are too dark."

"No, I'm incapable of bending."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"It was my fault," said Zuko. "I'm the one who took her bending away."

Sokka looked at Zuko. "You bastard."

"Sokka he didn't mean too! He was forced. It's probably just a small glitch. As soon as the full moon comes out I'll be able to bend again. My body is trying to savor as much water as it can get."

"I'm still going to kill him," said Sokka.

"Please," said Zuko, closing his eyes, readying himself for a plow.

Sokka takes his meteorite sword out of it's sheath, and points the tip of it right at Zuko's throat.

"Stop!"

"Katara, go run!" said Sokka. "I'll take care of him."

I grabbed Sokka's sword which was stupid, because I could automatically feel the sword puncture my skin.

"Katara, what's the matter with you?"

"You can't kill him," I said.

"Why the hell not?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. If I told Sokka it was because I was actually starting to like Zuko, he would think I was brainwashed. So, I turn around and place my hand on the side of Zuko's face. I reached upwards as he bent down so our lips would meet. The room was quiet as our lips collided.

**Zuko**

After Katara and I released each other, and Sokka looked at his sister and back at me. His eyes were wide, but once he got a hold of himself, he looked directly at Katara.

"I hope Aang doesn't know about this."

* * *

**Okay now I'm embarrassed, but I just couldn't help it! Hope you enjoyed! **


	9. Day Fifty: Bravery

_**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been very busy! It's summer ;)**_

_**I know this is a short one, but I'm writing a behind-the-scenes chapter for this chapter because it was hard for me to write this one. I hope you enjoy! Try not to cry! **_

* * *

_**"I'm not leaving."**_  
**-From the broken journal of Katara**

**Katara**  
"Please stop packing. I told you I'm not going," my arms were crossed and I leaned against the wall watching Zuko.  
"I've talked to your brother. They need you home and I can't have you here when the invasion begins. You're going."  
"No, and stop treating me like a little girl. I can't leave, I just can't."  
He placed his hand on my face. "A couple months ago you couldn't wait to be rid of this place, now you're asking me to stay?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
I took his hand that was holding my face and kissed his finger tips. He looked down from his fingers to my eyes. There was a knock on the door but we didn't look.  
"Katara, the boat is leaving in tonight at seven," said Sokka.  
"Katara, please," said Zuko.  
"Shh," I whispered. "If this must be the last time I may be with you. I want to remember this moment. This moment of being with you."  
He swallowed and I put my arms around his neck. Are lips met.

**Zuko**  
I lowered her on my bed, slowly, gently, not wanting to hurt her. Everything was still, quiet, in a level of fragility where if we moved everything would be broken. I didn't want her to go, but she can't stay here during the invasion. I wouldn't allow her to get hurt.  
She pulled at my shirt and I smoothed a hand over her stomach. My shirt was off, and she was allowing me to undress her. I untied her robe and pushed it back are lips met again, then she began to pull at the elastic of my pants. I didn't know I was capable of loving such a brilliant creature. She captured my attention and I can't look away.  
Simplicity. Love. Magic.  
She lay next to me under the covers. Her hand on my chest. I smooth back her hair as she falls asleep. I bend my head towards hers and we relax into each other, sleep takes over us.

**Katara**  
"Are you sure you want me to leave?" We were on the docks, Sokka stood behind me ready to board the ship.  
"I can't let you get hurt," he said.  
I exhaled, "Alright." I turned to follow Sokka when he took hold my wrist. I turned back around. He cupped my face and looked into my eyes.  
"You are everything to me, Katara. I will find you, wherever you are. I will come to you," a tear escaped from my eyes and he let his lips touch mine one last time. We embraced each other not wanting to let go.  
"Katara, we must go," said Sokka.  
I let go of the kiss first. "I'll wait for you."  
"Be brave," he whispered to me.  
I turned around and followed Sokka up the gangplank. I turned around at the when I reached the deck and kissed my hand, blowing my wishes to him. He smiled back at me and the ship started to move. As we left the dock, Zuko didn't move, still looking at me as I tried to remember every moment.  
"This was it."

**Zuko**  
"She's gone."

**Katara**

"I love him."

**Zuko**  
"I love you."

**Katara**  
I walked away from the railing.  
_I've died everyday waiting for him. As I walk away, he walks with me, just not beside me. I'll see him, kiss him, touch him again. Our love will survive and that's how I'll be brave._

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it! I was listening to Christina Perri's: A Thousand Years for this chapter so if you know the song you'll see some lyrical matches. Thanks for being patient with me.**_

_**Also thanks for the reviews, everyone's comments help me improve my writing!**_

_**P.S. Look out for some more fanfics for those Directioners out there! **_


	10. Day Fifty: Bravery MATURE SCENE

_**Please note that this chapter does contain mature content, and if you wish not to read this you don't have to. By not reading this chapter you won't be left out of any information that supports the rest of the story. **_

_**Some of the dialogue is from the actual Day Fifty chapter. Enjoy! xx**_

* * *

**Katara**  
"Please stop packing. I told you I'm not going," my arms were crossed and I leaned against the wall watching Zuko.  
"I've talked to your brother. They need you home and I can't have you here when the invasion begins. You're going."  
"No, and stop treating me like a little girl. I can't leave, I just can't."  
He placed his hand on my face. "A couple months ago you couldn't wait to be rid of this place, now you're asking me to stay?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
I took his hand that was holding my face and kissed his finger tips. He looked down from his fingers to my eyes. There was a knock on the door but we didn't look.  
"Katara, the boat is leaving in tonight at seven," said Sokka.  
"Katara, please," said Zuko.  
"Shh," I whispered. "If this must be the last time I may be with you. I want to remember this moment. This moment of being with you."  
He swallowed and I put my arms around his neck. Are lips met.

**Zuko**  
I lowered her on my bed, slowly, gently, not wanting to hurt her. Everything was still, quiet, in a level of fragility where if we moved everything would be broken. I didn't want her to go, but she can't stay here during the invasion. I wouldn't allow her to get hurt.  
She pulled at my shirt and I smoothed a hand over her stomach. My shirt was off, and she was allowing me to undress her. I untied her robe and pushed it back are lips met again, then she began to pull at the elastic of my pants. I didn't know I was capable of loving such a brilliant creature. She captured my attention and I can't look away.  
Simplicity. Love. Magic.  
I worked on her undergarments and finally released her and she did with me. Her body was beautiful, every curve, contour, freckle was perfection. I bent down and kissed at her collarbone. A low moan rose from her throat, urging me on.  
"Zuko," she whispered. I stopped and looked into her eyes, my hair falling ove rmy face. She pushed some it back and continued, "I want you to touch me...everywhere."  
My hand ran down her naked body in response and her eyes closed. I did as she told me, my hands smoothed over every part of her body. She could tell I was ready and she opened her eyes when she could feel me.  
"I want you," she whsipered.  
"Are you sure?"  
She nodded.  
I knew it was going to hurt for her. Whenever the palace got a new concubine, the girls would beg my father to have me first. When I asked why they chose me they said I was gentle, soft, and took my time. So that's what I'm doing now. Taking my time.  
Patience.  
I was over top of her my hands sprawled out by her head. I looked into her eyes. "If I hurt you, please tell me."  
She nodded.  
I lowered myself into her, making ourselves one. She gasped and her nails pierced my shoulders. She was giving me her pain, and I allowed it. I waited inside her, giving her time to adjust.  
"Slowly," she whispered, and I did as she wished. I gently moved keeping a rythem.  
After a few moments she asked to go deeper and I did. Her nails scratching along my back. She was getting close to her climax and she started to say my name louder and louder.  
"Zuko...Zuko!"  
I looked into her open eyes. "Katara, let go. Relax and let go."  
I could feel her relaxing and just as she did so, her eyes fluttered shut allowing her body to give in to pleasure. She was still high on her climax and myself released. I rolled off her and breathed heavily.  
She looked over at me. "I can't believe it."  
I looked at her.  
"Let's do it again," she said and we both smiled at each other as she climbed on top of me and started to kiss her way down my chest.

* * *

_**Alright, so I have to laugh. This is Day Fifty and there is a sex scene...Fifty Shades of Grey? I couldn't hold back my smile! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed! xx**_


End file.
